


im not the desperate type

by WondrousTidings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16/17, ;), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sweet Ending, Voyeurism if you squint, if ur uncomfortable with THAT, its a lil kinky tho, like super light you wouldnt even notice it, pining!Draco, so like, underage as in they are sixth years btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco has a dirty secret. harry wants to figure it out. sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im not the desperate type

**Author's Note:**

> when i edited this story, i added a bit of some bdsm porn (nothing super intense) but if you feel that might squick/trigger you, read the end notes for more details! coolcool enjoy

Draco Malfoy had a secret.

 

Harry knew that it was something extremely embarrassing, something the proud Slytherin wouldn’t want getting out. He could tell by the way Draco walked, the way he kept his voice quiet when he talked to his friends, the way he stopped harassing first years. It was driving Harry insane.

 

He really needed to know what was going on with Malfoy.

 

It was bothering him, for some unexplainable reason, that the blonde was completely ignoring him. Harry had been ignored before, obviously with his lack of sufficient guardians, but he had never been ignored by Malfoy. His enemy had always taunted and teased, mocking Harry for his glasses or grades or hair. But it had stopped. Harry guessed that he should have been glad he wasn’t being tormented anymore, but instead he felt kind of empty.

 

He _really_ needed to know what was going on with Malfoy,

 

He had the Marauders Map spread out on his lap in front of him. His eyes were focused intently on one little dot. The curling slip of paper above the dot said _Draco Malfoy_ . The black speck appeared to be sitting at a desk, if Draco’s dorm was set up the same way as Harry’s. He stared at the blob, as if not breaking eye contact from the dot would transport him there so he could find out what Draco was doing, what he was _hiding._

 

Harry smacked himself on the forehead. _I am such an idiot_ , he thought. All he had to do was put on the Invisibility Cloak and find out what Malfoy was doing. His father would be disappointed in his lack of trickster ambition. He knew where the common room was from the terrible incident with the Polyjuice Potion. The idea already planting itself firmly in his mind, Harry got up and strode to his trunk. He reached underneath the musty old socks that his aunt and uncle had sent him for Christmas last December and pulled out his Cloak.

 

Throwing it on, Harry made his way carefully down the stairs and into the common room. The crackling fire lit the empty common room, all students in bed at this late time of night. The invisible boy made his way out of the portrait hole, apologizing profusely to the whining Fat Lady.

“Why do students always have to come out this late?” she complained. Apologizing once more before heading out into the corridors, Harry made his way the Slytherin dorms. He took out the Map and touched it with his wand, whispering, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map furled open and lines appeared on the page, showing the magnificent details of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was still in his room, but now it looked as if he had gone to bed. _Perfect. I’ll be alone,_ he thought. Harry found his own dot in the dungeons. He watched as a slip of paper unfurled over the dot, revealing the password to be Hinkypunk. Harry repeated the words and the dungeon wall slid back smoothly, like water. The black haired boy stepped gingerly into the common room, and blinked as he was washed in dull green light.

 

Harry turned left towards what he hoped was the boys dormitory and started up the stairs. Seeing as they didn’t slide out from under him, he assumed that he was going the right way. _Thank God,_ he thought. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the sixth year section. Inside, there were five beds, as in his dormitory, but again they were all bathed in green light.

 

Without attracting the attention of the sleeping boys, Harry walked silently towards the desk sitting against the back wall. Sitting down in the spinning chair, Harry sorted through the many parchments, quills and other junk. He wrinkled his nose as he gingerly lifted up a crusty sock. Eventually he came across a suspicious looking book. Holding it up, Harry saw the words _Don’t Touch_ written in Malfoy’s curly handwriting. At this point, Harry was thoroughly intrigued. A secret diary? What a perfect way to find out what was wrong with Malfoy.

 

Opening the small book to the first page, Harry started reading. The title of the first page was simply _Pansy._ The handwriting was more cramped, more childlike. Harry wondered when this entry had been written when he saw that the date showed that Draco had written this when he was in his first year. Harry read the couple of sentences written on the parchment.

_Pansy and I are walking down a path. We stop. Then, I turn to her and say, “I want to talk to you,” and she says, “what about,” and I say, “I really like you,” And then we kiss and pansy is really good at kissing and she puts her tongue in my mouth and she tastes really good like the good flavors of bertie botts._

 

Harry almost fell out of the chair laughing. He tried to contain his giggles, not wanting to wake the rest of the dormitory. Harry understood that it was first year, that Draco obviously had different tastes, but _Pansy?_ And the writing! It wasn’t hard to understand why Draco got consistently low grades on his essays. Harry’s smile started to slip off his face as he questioned his reasons for knowing that. Flipping through the next couple entries (all dedicated to Pansy and her wonderful kissing skills), Harry was surprised to find one entry stated _Blaise._ He looked up from the diary carefully, double checking that everyone was still asleep, before he began to read.

 

_Blaise and I are walking. Just walking. Talking, as well. About the weather, about Quidditch, about classes, and things. I turn to him all of a sudden and whisper in his ear, “Why don’t we go somewhere more...private?” I ask in a husky voice, trying to make my tone seductive. I feel him shiver as he nods into my hair. I grip his hand and pull him into the Quidditch shack where they keep supplies and things. I tug his hand and bring it lower, towards my-_

 

Harry stopped. He cannot finish. He cannot hear about Draco’s fantasies with another boy, especially not when they’re this badly written. Harry flipped the pages toward the end, where the latest entry was written. He almost gasped when he saw the title. _Harry._ The dark haired boy cycled through all the other Harry’s in their grade. Harry Portstaff? Harry Newman? He couldn’t let his hopes get too high, couldn’t let himself believe that Draco wrote erotic fiction about _him._ But as his eyes scanned further down the page, he knew that the story wasn’t about Harry Portstaff or Newman. Of course, Harry couldn’t just sit there and not have read a seductive story about him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to read. He opened his eyes again and started to read.

 

_Harry and I are being forced by Professor Snape to work together on some stupid project for Potions. As usual, Harry’s absolutely horrid at Potions, his mixture turning into a goopy, muddy brown instead of the clear blue it’s supposed to. I sigh and Vanish the potion for him, wondering how unlucky I was to be stuck with the world’s biggest Potions idiot. I run my fingers through my hair, and he looks at me strangely. I set my hand down on the table and, surprisingly, he grabs it. I try to pull away, but he brings my hand to his lips and brushes his plump red lips over my knuckles. I hold in a gasp. His tongue pops out and he starts to lightly lick every one of my fingers, without breaking eye contact. I struggle to remain calm. I pull my hand away from him and wrap my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Gently, I brush my lips across his. Immediately, I feel sparks fly between us. He pulls me in deeper and edges his tongue into my mouth. I groan in delight, pushing my tongue in as well. We are connected, together. His tongue is soft, and tastes delicious, like cinnamon and vanilla and pure joy. I run my hands down towards his waist, and he groans into my mouth._

 

Harry gasped as he felt his own dick harden. He was reacting to this fantasy. With a guilty conscious, Harry read on.

 

_I grab his already hard cock and he whimpers something. I pull away._

_“What is it?” I ask gently. I can hear him panting. His reply comes out, barely a whisper,_

_“More, please, more,” I grin and whispered back, “Oh darling, I don’t just give.” I push him down to the ground. He looks up at me from his position on his knees, and starts undoing the buttons on my trousers._

 

Harry moaned as he pictured himself kneeling before Draco, sucking his cock. _What the hell is wrong with me? What kind of person actually enjoys sucking dick?_ Harry grabbed his cock, suddenly angry and the layers of fabric he clad. He couldn’t actually be doing this. He couldn’t actually be planning on jerking off in the Slytherin dorm room, to porn written about him, by his long-standing crush. Tossing aside his trousers and pants, Harry wrapped his hands around his hard cock. He wished he had some kind of lube to make it smoother, but he found himself enjoying the slight friction the dry rub gave. Turning his eyes down to the page, Harry continued to lazily jack his cock.

 

_Finally throwing away the jeans, Harry stares at my bulging pants, obviously nervous. “Is it your first time?” I say softly. He glares at me angrily. “Of course not! It’s just my first time…” I nod, understanding. “Your first time with a boy,” I say softly, gazing at his bright green eyes. He drops his eyes. Lifting his chin up, I brush my lips across his. “I’ll protect you.”_

_Harry nods and sets his gaze back upon my pants. Slowly, almost seductively, Harry removes the final layer of clothing. His eyes widen as he sees my throbbing member, glistening with pre-come. He slowly takes my hard cock into his mouth, gagging slightly at first, but then gaining a steady rhythm. I gasp and moan when Harry slides his tongue around the tip and down the sides of my cock. He may say this is his first time, but he is doing an amazing job. I bring him up from the ground before I finish and whisper, “Enough foreplay.” He nods, a barely visible jerk of the head, and turns around to lean over one of the desks. I grab his arms. “No,” I say, “I want to see your face.” Harry looks at me with absolute adoration._

 

Harry gasped lightly. Adding to the long list of things he apparently enjoyed: public sex. _Dear Merlin,_ he thought, _I’m one kinky fuck._ His hand left his aching cock to flip the page. More stories filled more pages. His breath caught lightly as he read on. There were a lot (a _lot_ , God) of sex stories, but…

 

But some of the stories were about love.

These stories didn’t even contain sex (most of the time). They were about how much Draco loved Harry. And how much Draco wanted Harry to love him back. Harry’s breath caught and his heart beat faster as he read these stories. His heart ripped in half and then into fourths as he read more fantasies of love and romance and everything Harry ever wanted. It’s stupid and gushy and something Lavender would probably cry over, and _God_ since when did he read romantic stories about _Draco fucking Malfoy?_ He flipped back to some of the more erotic stories and continued to read, reaching his hand back to his cock, only stopping when he heard a low moan from one of the beds.

 

He froze mid-wank, hand still wrapped around his cock. He slowed his breath, trying to become as quiet as he could. The moan came again, this time with a breathy voice that Harry would know anywhere.

 

“God, yes, Harry, please,” the voice whimpered. Harry lost all breath as he recognized the boy speaking. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. And by the sounds of it, he was jerking off. To a fantasy about him. It was almost too much to handle. Harry debated with himself. He could leave and never look Draco in the eyes again. He could grab the book, run back to his dorm and finish his wank, feel guilty for a week or a month. Or he could go join Draco. Slip into his bed and wrap his mouth around the blondes cock. Jack him slowly as he whispers naughty nothings into his ear as the Slytherin whined and moaned. Harry sat for a full minute before deciding he was tired of waiting.

Standing up quietly, Harry slid between the beds, trying to pinpoint where the breathy moans were coming from. Getting into the wrong bed could mean absolute disaster. He shuddered at the thought of accidentally joining Zabini in his bed. Another moan came, crystal clear from the bed to Harry’s right. The boy looked at the bed for a few seconds before summoning up his Gryffindor courage and yanked back the curtains.

 

Draco Malfoy laid there, his head thrown back in pleasure, long neck exposed and sinuous, hand closed around his slender (but long, _God,_ so long) cock. For the first few seconds, he lay there, oblivious to the boy standing next to his bed as his hand continued to blur around his cock. Then, his silver-blue eyes flickered open and he gasped as he saw Harry standing there.

“You know, you should learn how to use a silencing charm,” the Gryffindor said cockily to mask the nervousness fluttering in his stomach. He slipped into the blondes bed and closed his hand around the other boys cock. Draco’s eyes flitted between Harry’s hand and his eyes, his mouth dropping open in shock.

 

“What the f-how did you get in here?” He whispered through clenched teeth, trying his hardest not to still the hand on his cock, but failing miserably. In fact, the blondes cock jerked slightly at the sight of the other boy. Harry pushed his mouth against Draco’s, murmuring as he did so,

“Shut up and kiss me, wanker.” Draco immediately complied, opening his mouth to Harry’s probing tongue. Harry reached one hand to join with Draco’s on his cock. The blonde moaned beautifully, sound bouncing off the four poster bed. “Wait,” Harry murmured, picking up his wand quickly, “ _Silencio_ ,” He whispered, casting a quick silencing charm on the bed. “It would be more than awkward if Harper or Zabini caught us,” Draco laughed underneath Harry’s mouth. His laugh turned into a gasp as Harry moved down the blondes body, taking the length of Draco’s cock in his mouth in one go.

 

Gasps turned into pleasured moans as Harry expertly licked and sucked his way up and down Draco’s throbbing cock. In between gasps, Draco managed to get out,

“Please tell me you haven’t done this before.” Harry hummed a laugh around the Slytherin’s cock. As he slid off to answer, Draco pushed his head back down. “Never mind. I don’t ca-,” Draco was cut off with a moan when Harry gently probed the outside of Draco’s arsehole. While he had been having a small crises, Harry had moved down the blonde’s arse to find his puckered hole tight and quivering. Harry turned his eyes up towards Draco’s, silently asking _Okay?_ Draco nodded slightly, his forehead shining with sweat.

 

Harry quickly flipped Draco over, bringing his arse up to his face. Gently, delicately, he brought his tongue to the blonde’s hole, probing the outside, loosening the boy's hole in preparation for what was to come. He had only seen this done in the porn he secretly watched while the Dursley’s were out, so he really had no idea what he was doing. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working on Draco, as he was moaning and gasping with every flick of Harry’s tongue. Fingers joined his tongue, gently loosening and probing. Draco grabbed the other boy’s hair and pulled upwards, kissing him and tasting himself on the Harry’s lips. “I’m ready,” he said softly, making Harry’s cock at least ten times harder.

 

Harry carefully positioned himself over Draco’s arse. He nervously pushed in an inch, pulling a moan out of the blonde. Harry waited a moment for Draco to adjust to the feeling of a cock in his hole before pushing in another inch, waiting, and then another inch and so on until he was fully seated in Draco, trembling from the feeling of warmth and tightness and _ohgodimfuckingdracomalfoyohmygod_ . Draco growled at him, and Harry quickly pulled out and pushed back in, gasping at the sensation. The blonde gasped too, whispering, “There. Right there. Do that again.” The black haired boy nervously pulled out and pushed in again, sparking another moan from the boy lying underneath him. “Of fucking course, the golden boy is good at fucking _everything,_ ” Draco growled. Harry grinned from the praise, repeating the motion at the same angle until Draco was gasping every other thrust, whining and moaning whenever Harry bent his head to lick the sweat from between his shoulder blades. They were both breathing heavily at this point, simultaneously chasing their orgasms.

 

“I’m c-close,” Harry whispered, out of breath.

“Me too,” Draco moaned back. Harry counted off five seconds before Draco came with a shout of Harry’s name. Mere moments later, Harry came as well, moaning softly in pleasure, coating the inside of Draco with his come. _Fuck,_ Harry thought, _I should’ve worn a condom fuckfuckfuck_ . Post-orgasm, he was back to freaking out. Draco was going to yell at him, _how the fuck did he forget a condom._

 

Harry pulled out delicately, acutely aware of the quivering pile of Draco beneath him. He started to get up and cast a cleaning spell on himself, hoping he could sneak out before Draco had a chance to yell at him. He felt arms pulling at his chest and back. “No,” Draco whispered, licking softly at the shell of his ear. “Stay here,” Harry gulped at the prospect.

 

“You’re not um...mad?” Draco frowned.

“Why would I be mad?” he asked quietly, before he shifted slightly. Harry could pinpoint the exact moment Draco felt the other boy’s come dripping out of him. His eyes opened wide and Harry prepared for the punches to start flying. Instead, Draco moaned quietly. “You came in me,” he whispered quietly. Harry picked at his cuticles, trying not to jostle the bed or look Draco directly in the eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I swear I don’t have anything. I mean, I haven’t even done anything with...anyone. Before tonight. I’m sorry, I’ll leave and just-” the Gryffindor was suddenly quited by Draco’s lips on his. Harry groaned softly. He felt his hand being pulled down back to Draco’s sopping hole. “Please,” Draco whispered against the other boys lips. _What the actual fuck?_ Harry thought. But he pushed two fingers into the Slytherin’s used hole, the other boy moaning at the intrusion.

 

“You like this?” Harry asked quietly, scissoring his fingers slightly. Draco whimpered, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You like it when I use you like this?” the blonde cried out softly as Harry added another finger. “I’ve already fucked you once and you already want it again? What a greedy boy,” he teased lightly. Draco sobbed, pushing his face into Harry’s collarbone. The Gryffindor, ever the gentleman, pulled back and asked, “Are you okay?” Draco nodded vigorously.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I like it like this,” he gasped out quietly. Harry looked at him doubtfully.

 

“I...don’t think I can fuck you again,” he said quietly, embarrassed. Draco lifted his head and met the other boy’s eyes. It seemed so _dirty,_ maintaining eye contact while Harry gently scissored his fingers inside of Draco, using come and spit as their only lube.

 

“It’s okay,” Draco whispered softly, his voice barely reaching Harry’s ears. “I just like feeling...full,” the blonde shifted down on Harry’s fingers. The Gryffindor groaned loudly before rolling over and shoving himself on top of Draco, reclaiming his mouth.

 

“ _God,_ we’re talking about this later,” he growled possessively. Harry shifted his gaze down to where his fingers entered the other boy. “Can you...um,” he blushed lightly, unsure how to ask. “Can you sleep like this?” he asked oh so softly. Draco nodded, his eyes light and sure.

 

“Please,” he asked in a small voice. Harry nodded back, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. He shifted until they were lying side by side, careful not to jostle his fingers out of the other boy’s hole.

 

“What about your roommates?” Harry asked nervously. Draco leaned in close to the other boy, rubbing his free hand comfortingly down his back.

 

“The gits can be jealous that I got shagged by the hottest boy in school,” he whispered provocatively. Harry hummed happily. Draco looked over at Harry again, a questioning look on his face. “How did you get in? And why did you, well, you know.” He trailed off. Harry leaned over and pecked the blonde’s lips.

 

“You should really write fanfiction, Draco. You’re stories are quite nice,” he murmured. And with that, the Gryffindor snuggled deep into the blonde, breathing in his sweet, sex-soaked scent. Draco snorted.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” He asked the darker haired boy. Harry looked at him, narrowing his eyes before wiggling his three fingers still in Draco’s hole. The blonde gasped as he continued to torment the other boy’s already abused ass. “Okay, okay, nevermind, I’m sorry, I’m- _God if you do that again I’ll come I swear to God”_ Harry just laughed, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s shoulder as he let his hand go limp in Draco’s arse. _This is so much better than sitting alone in the Gryffindor dorms._

 

“Goodnight, love,” he whispered affectionately

**Author's Note:**

> hey i changed this recently! it's a lot more porny and there is a bit of possessiveness now that i really wanted to add. anyways, specifically what happens is at the end of The Sex harry realises he forgot to wear a condom, draco is turned on by doing it bare, and then he asks harry to finger him again. harry gets a bit possessive, a little bit of dirty talk, and then draco asks if harry could fall asleep with his fingers in draco's ass, draco says yes. that's the extent of it (i think). if you want me to add more let me know! i hope you enjoyed i had a lot of fun writing this <3


End file.
